Raptor girl Rewritten
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Destiny and her parents are on a trip to Isle Octavian and are expecting to have a great time. Everything goes well until her parents disappear in an abandoned facility. Soon after a male raptor kidnaps Destiny and wants her for something else than a meal
1. Chapter I

Author's Note: I don't own _Jurassic Park _or any of the associated characters. However, I do own all the characters I made up.

Disclaimer: My goal is to improve on what I call a "train wreck" ending to the last version of _Raptor Girl. _My writing has improved somewhat from when I started the story last year and I thought I'd give it a "tune up" of sorts. Tell me what you think!

_Raptor Girl _

It had been a long hike for twelve year old Destiny. Her family had decided to take a two week vacation to _Isle Octavian, _a once inhabited island which had once been inhabited by a group of scientists from the United States. Although her parents had called it a vacation, she knew all to well that they had been wanting to explore this particular island for years. She wasn't quite sure what the true names of their jobs were but she did know that they had written several books on famous mysteries. It was more of a hobby of theirs, and a very expensive one. They had hired a team of men and women who had knowledge of the islands in the area who had hiked ahead of them to set up camp at her father's request.

"Daddy, why did we have to wait for the men to get to the campsite?" Destiny asked, re-settling her bag on her shoulders.

"What's the point in being escorted to our location? It would be more adventurous to take the long way."

"Well, you go ahead; I need to tie my shoes."

"Very well, just don't fall too far behind."

Destiny bent over to tighten the straps on her boots and before too long, the sounds of her parents became silent. It was then when she heard a low growl from somewhere behind her. Quickly, she turned around to see two large cat-like eyes staring at her from a group of trees. She blinked once and the eyes were gone. Whatever it was, it had run off for some reason. Maybe it had just been her imagination.

Upon getting to her feet, she sprinted off in the direction her parents had disappeared in and soon caught up. "Father, you won't believe what I just…"

She was interrupted by her mother however before she could finish. "Not now honey, mommy and daddy need to go and meet the team. You can go get your stuff organized in your tent. It is directly beside ours." Her mother pointed over at a medium sized red tent not far from her location.

Disappointed that she wasn't able to tell her parents of her sighting, she sulked over to her tent and dropped her bag off at the entrance before disappearing through the flaps.

For several hours she stayed in the tent, wondering what was going on outside but not wanting to get in the way. Suddenly, her mom pushed through the tent flaps and sat down next to her.

"Honey, your dad and I going up into the mountains tonight. A search party went up yesterday and reported back with a discovery of an abandoned research facility. We are going to investigate. Would you like to come?"

Destiny's answer was an immediate yes. Anything was better than staying in a boring old tent all day.

"Very well, we are leaving now. You don't need to worry about packing your things, your father and I have already gotten enough for the three of us. Besides, we'll be returning later tonight."

Destiny got to her feet and followed her mother out to where a group of about ten men were walking up to the base of the mountain. One of them was her father.

The trip to the peak wasn't as fun as she expected it to be. Both of her parents were constantly in conversation with the leaders of the team. However, it wasn't long until her eyes fell on a large enclosure, seemingly abandoned. Most of its walls were covered with moss and there was only one entrance. A few of the men walked forward and her parents soon followed. However, when she tried to go after them, her mother stopped her.

"No. You will wait here while we return. There could be dangerous materials inside which we don't wish you to be exposed to. It won't take long. Don't go wondering around."

"I won't."

Her parents soon disappeared inside the structure and Destiny was left alone outside. So far, this had been the worst vacation she had ever had. It seemed as if hours had past and yet she had heard nothing of her parents. Eventually, she grew bored and decided to walk inside. Before she got a few steps however, a loud screech was heard from somewhere inside and was followed by the yells of one of the members of the team.

Now quite afraid, Destiny backed away from the entrance and turned to run. Instead of meeting an empty path however, she was met with a chest of scales. Looking up, she bore into the same eyes that watched her from before through the trees. The raptor opened its mouth to reveal many razor sharp teeth and released hot breath from the bottom of its throat. Something about the smell caused Destiny to become very dizzy and she slipped into unconsciousness. Before she hit the ground, the raptor stretched out his tail and caught her. Upon pulling her back to her feet, he gave her one last look and licked her neck affectionately before reaching his arm around her waist and dragging her off into the forest.

Author's Note: I know it was kinda short, but I hope to update tomorrow or Sunday. **Please review!** Tell me if you like the "new" storyline.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely long wait. I had a band concert and lots of school stuff to do this week.

_Raptor Girl_

_Chapter II_

Several hours had past since the raptor had knocked Destiny out and she had not yet awoken. At the moment, she was being carried underneath one of the raptor's scaly arms. Suddenly, the raptor stopped and sniffed the air. The others that were with the girl weren't anywhere near his location, which was exactly what he wanted. The long trip had caused him to grow tired however and he curled up into a ball in a small clearing. To make sure Destiny didn't wake up, he wrapped his whip-like tail around her waist and closed his eyes.

Miles away, Destiny's parents and the survivors of the attack were walking along a path that led off into the deep jungle of the island.

"What were those things?" One of the men asked Destiny's father.

"Oh come on. You've never seen a raptor before, Dennis?"

"Well, I have, just not outside a book. Aren't they supposed to be extinct?"

"That's what's what we thought. When I told you to bring guns, it was to use against any thieves or intruders we encountered, not a pack of dinosaurs."

"Where exactly are we going?" Another man asked. He had short blond hair with dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"To find my daughter, Shawn. One of those beasts must have dragged her off. I've never read anything about this sort of behavior. I doubt she's hurt. There are no signs of a struggle."

"It's getting late, maybe we should set up camp. If that raptor ran off with Destiny and there's no sign of a fight, maybe she got away." Dennis said, shrugging.

"Unlikely, but we do need to set up camp unfortunately. We'll make two hour shifts on who keeps watch. Who knows what else could be lurking out there…"

Early the next morning, Destiny opened her eyes to find herself pinned down underneath the raptor that had kidnapped her the previous night. She opened her mouth to scream but was silenced by a claw being placed on her throat, sending a clear warning to her not to make a sound. Destiny understood the message and watched as the raptor stretched its neck down and nuzzled her chest affectionately. It slowly moved over her body, feeling every spot it could reach. Then, Destiny shivered as the raptor rolled out its tongue and ran it over her belly and up to her neck before nuzzling her lips and cheeks.

Suddenly, the raptor lifted its head and sniffed the air. Destiny took this opportunity to slide out from underneath the large talons and get to her feet. She struggle to start running but was quickly stopped by a large pair of jaws clamping down between her neck and shoulder. The raptor didn't bite hard enough to leave any marks, but made sure Destiny couldn't struggle free. He then released her and stared her directly in the eyes before released the aroma that had knocked her unconscious before. This time however, it wasn't as intense and Destiny lost control over her body. She was still conscious, but her body was limp. The raptor then picked her up under his arm and walked off into the woods. Destiny could only guess where she was being taken.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I hope content made up for it in a way. I'll try to update as soon as I can. That you to those who reviewed last chapter.

**Next chapter, I am going to put a section where I answer questions people ask in their reviews. **

**Please review. **


End file.
